The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,127 describes a dispenser for rolls of sheet material including a base or housing for supporting one or more rolls of sheet material. An extension from one side of the housing includes a receiver for receiving one end of an axle/push rod. A journal is positioned on the opposite side of the housing from the receiver. The journal and receiver in turn are positioned along an axis. The axle/push rod has a first section which can be inserted into the center passageway through the roll and extend at least slightly out of the opposite side of the roll. A second section of the axle/push rod abutting the side of the roll has a diameter greater than the passageway through the roll and allows the axle/push rod to push the roll rotatably supported on the first section out of the housing. The entire length of the axle/push rod is greater than twice the length of a roll. The roll on the axle/push rod is then exposed outside the housing for dispensing of sheet material. Once the roll exposed for dispensing is expired, the axle is withdrawn from the receiver and withdrawn through the housing, with a half turn the remaining rolls drop in the housing and the axle right side up is reinserted into the next succeeding roll passageway. The axle/push rod is used to then push the next roll out to where it is positioned for dispensing.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,771 describes a dispenser for dispensing a paper or plastic product that allows a user to easily tear off one sheet of the product at a time. The dispenser includes a first magnetized member, a second magnetized member, a support bar and at least one stop device.
However, these techniques are not satisfactory because the loading operation may not be easily and/or quickly done.